Behind Closed Doors
by stoddapb
Summary: Sometimes you just can not get any privacy...KIGO
1. Chapter 1

Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of someone who is not me

Warning: KIGO and spoilers (is there really anyone reading KP fanfics who cares about spoilers?)

This takes place after the events of the show. Only major difference from canon is that Kim and Shego got together at some point and Kim/Ron never happened.

* * *

"SHEGO!" Dr. Drakken screamed at the top of his lungs, pounding his tiny fist on the black and green door he knew his ex-villainous sidekick to be behind. "SHEGO!"normally yelling and pounding on doors for Shego was something no sane, or insane, man would do if he desired to live a long and healthy life. "SHEGO!" but this was an emergency and Drakken needed his sidekick immediately. "SHEGO!" had Drakken not been yelling and pounding on the door he may have overheard the quick conversation that went on in the area beyond the door and the stomping that approached the door when it was over.

"WHAT!" the door was replaced by a furious looking Shego who had decided to attempt to match the volume of her employer. When the door was suddenly opened Drakken's fist was already in mid swing. Luckily for him he managed to stop himself just shy of from hitting his employee in the face and was spared the pain such a mistake would have cost him.

"Shego! I'm glad you are here. You see, I need-" Drakken cut himself off when he noticed Shego's attire. Instead of the black and green cat-suit the woman usually dressed in, she had on a pair of black shorts and a purple t-shirt. Not only was the t-shirts colour wrong for the pale green woman but the shirt appeared to be a few sizes too small. Not only that, but Shego's normally perfect hair was amiss, and what little lipstick remained on her face was badly smudged, and were those... bite marks! Clearly something odd was going on. "Um, Shego?"

"_What"_ Shego's voice had dropped to a dangerous level when she noticed that Drakken's eyes were moving down her body. Looking down at herself she cursed silently when she noticed that in her haste to get Drakken to stop making noise she had accidentally grabbed the wrong shirt.

"W-Well it's that you umm...l-look...ah..." Drakken stopped himself when he realized that there was no way he could finish that sentence without receiving large amounts of pain.

"It's not important. Now-"

"Do you have _company _over Shego?" Drakken became bolder since Shego had not threatened him yet. "If so I would like to meet him. You know I consider us an evil family, even if I have gone legit, and I wont have someone joining our family without meeting them first," not knowing that he had met the so called _him_ before, many times in fact.

Shego took a large, slow breath. She was so very close to just blasting Drakken with her plasma and being done with it, but no. _'You can't kill him Shego, he's not worth wasting your pardon.'_ _Spoiled_ _princess, things I do for you,_ Shego internally raged.

"Drakken. What. Do. You. Want!"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Drakken failed to notice the twitch of repressed rage from Shego and showed her the source of his problem. "I can't get the lid off this pickle jar." Shego looked back and forth between Drakken and the jar a few times before simply turning away and closing the door.

Deciding that he would need to be more authoritative if he wanted this problem to be solved, Drakken stood up straighter and puffed out his chest. "Shego! I am your boss and I demand you open this door right now." There was a brief pause before the door opened slightly. "Good. Now open this jar." There was a flash of green from behind the door before the jar was blown to bits covering Drakken in pickle juice.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Shego didn't even wait for his reply, which was little more than a scream as he ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

Sliding back into bed Shego was greeted with a soft kiss which she quickly returned. "What did he want?" the question was softly asked; the person asking it could tell that Shego was angered by the "business meeting" she had just endured.

"Pickles."

"Again? Wasn't that what he wanted after the Attitudinator incident?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to start pre-opening the jars for him." There was a moment of silence, as Shego calmed down, before she spoke again, "You still in the mood?"

"Would you be upset if I said I wasn't?" Shego's bed-mate replied.

"Nah, nothing kills my sex drive faster than speaking with Dr. D. Besides, It's getting late and you should be getting home."

"Awww I didn't know you cared so much. Is the big bad villainous Shego going soft?"

Shego opened her mouth to reply with her usual sarcasm, but stopped herself and instead replied with, "Only for you, Princess." she punctuated this with a quick kiss.

"Hhhmmm" the other person hummed in enjoyment of Shego's remark and kiss. "You know, I'm going to be home alone tomorrow, want to keep me company?"

"I'd Love to Princess. Speaking of your home, how are the repairs coming?"

"Almost done thanks to generous donations."

"Told your parents who it was that made the donation yet?"

"Not yet... thanks, again"

"Don't mention it. Little more then pocket change for me anyways."

"I'm surprised that you were allowed to keep your money considering how you made it."

"I wasn't. They took almost every cent I owned, but they couldn't even touch anything that belonged to Sheila Gordon... or Shelly Godfrey... or Sheena Goodwin, Shelby Gomez, Sheri Goti ..." Shego had been counting the names off on her fingers stopping when she had run out. "Wow Princess, I would never had expected you to be into that," she remarked after contemplating her raised fingers.

"Into what?"

"Polyamory. Including me that's eleven women you're dating."

"B-but... they're all you-"

"Now Princess there's no reason to deny it and for the record I'm OK with it. Just, please let me know if you plan on sleeping any of the others."

"Shego!"


	2. Chapter 2

Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of someone who is not me (but what if it was? I mean, it's not completely unbelievable that someone could create a work of fiction then post something on this site as a "what if" or deleted scene. And what would they put for a disclaimer? I own it, you don't, sucks to be you?)

Warning: KIGO

* * *

Anne Possible was happy. Well, happier then usual, she wasn't the type of person to be unhappy. Even with a some what absent-minded husband, destructive twin boys, and a globetrotting hero for a daughter she always managed to find the best in every situation. So why was she particularly at this time? Well, she had managed to leave work early today and her daughter had told her that she would be spending the day at home. Since either Kim or her friend Wade let her know when Kim was going on a mission, which hadn't happened today, she was hoping to get in some mother/daughter time.

Entering her home Anne froze as she heard some noises from upstairs that... disturbed her. Now Anne was a smart and understanding woman, she knew her daughter was attractive and most likely not as innocent as she liked to believe, she herself had been younger then her daughter is now when she had her first time. But that didn't she mean she had to listen to it! Hoping for a more innocent explanation but wanting to err on the side on the side of caution she went to the bottom of the stairs and called up to her daughter.

"Kimmie-Cub! I'm Home!" Now unlike a certain blue skinned scientist Anne was not constantly yelling or pounding on a door so she was able to barely hear things she was probably not meant to.

"Ahhh!...umm...B-be down in a m-minute mom!" came her daughter's shocked reply, but it was what came next that shocked her.

"You said you'd be home alone till around supper time," came a voice that she was sure she knew but couldn't place it. Now, it wasn't what that person had said, or that she had recognized the voice that surprised her, but the fact that the voice was clearly female.

_Oh My! Kimmie never mentioned ever being attracted to other women... _

"She must have come home early. Ummm where's my shirt?" came Kim's voice.

"At the foot of the bed... and next to the door, sorry" said the other.

"Argh! That was one of my favourites" Anne could hear the pout in Kim's voice.

"Look, I'll buy you a new one. Now if you don't want your mother to find out what we were doing you should probably hurry."

"OK, OK, OK, umm you should grab your clothes and I don't know...get in the closet?"

"The closet?" Anne could tell that this woman was amused by what Kim was saying.

"Yes the closet, in case my mom comes up."

"Kimmie between the two of us you're the one more suited for the closet, I haven't been there since I was sixteen." just like Kim's pout Anne could hear the smirk on this persons face.

"Argh! Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you..." this was followed by the sound of footsteps and what sounded like some brief wrestling, then the sound of Kim's closet closing. Anne guessed that Kim had given up on coaxing the other woman into the closet and simply forced her in.

A few moments later Kim finally emerged from her room and any hopes of an innocent explanation were immediately dashed from Anne's mind. Kim was a mess: hair all over the place, shirt on inside out, and very well kissed lip and... _Oh my! Is that a lipstick kiss on her neck? In black lipstick! _Anne only knew one person who wore black lipstick. _Either it's Shego she's with... or my daughter into some odd role play... I don't know which possibility scares me more._

"H-hi mom...your umm home early" Kim was clearly try to appear unembarrassed, and failing miserably.

"Yes, the date of my final appointment for the day was moved so I was able to leave."

"Oh...cool..."

"I uh..." it was now Anne's turn to start stumbling "h-heard somethings when I-"

"I was just-" Kim's voice faltered when she realized that she had cut her mother off "just...um exercising." She had meant that to be a statement, but it sounded more like a question. Anne didn't call her on it.

"OK...so, anything going on?"

"No, no, everything...fine."

"OK. I'll umm talk to you later," like Kim had done she had meant that to be more of a statement, but it sounded like a question.

"S-sure thing mom," Kim managed to stutter out before turning back to her room.

_This is so the Drama. _The same thought passed through both of their minds as they parted ways.

* * *

Returning to her room Kim found a fully dressed Shego laying on her bed.

"She knows."

"What?"

"Your mom knows."

"I think I did...fine."

"You're can't lie Pumpkin."

"Fine, she might think somethings going on, but she can't know everything."

"Yes she can. One, we weren't exactly being quiet before or after she called you. I was able to hear your conversation from inside the closet, so she probably heard ours before you went downstairs."

"Oh..."

"And second... you have lipstick on your neck." Kim did her impression of a deer caught in head lights, one of the best Shego had ever seen, before rushing off to her bathroom to check her reflection.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you say anything?"

_Want some cheese to go with your whine Princess? _She keep that comment to herself and instead said "And when was I supposed to do that hmm? Perhaps when you were running around looking for a shirt to put on? Which is inside out by the way. Or maybe when you were shoving me into the closet?"

"This is _so_ the drama."

"Well, a least she didn't say anything about us."

"How does that make it any better?"

"Because, that means she's OK with it enough to wait for you to come to her instead of confronting you when you obviously didn't want to talk about it."

"I guess..." the dejected tone of Kim's voice could make an angel weep.

_Sometimes Princess you are just too much..._a small very genuine, and rarely seen, smile appeared on Shego's face. _And I wouldn't have it any other way. _She got up off Kim's bed and made her way into the bathroom. Wrapping her arms around Kim's waist and resting her head on Kim's shoulder she gave her princess a soft kiss on her cheek. Shego took a moment to simply gaze at their reflection, loving the way they looked together. The two lovers were silent for a minute while they basked in each others presence.

"Your family loves you Kimberly, and they wont abandon you when you tell them about us." After a moments pause to see if Kim wanted to speak Shego continued "I mean, if they're OK with you running all over the globe saving people and beating up villains, then I'm sure they won't even blink when you tell them that you're dating a green woman who is an ex-hero, and ex-villain, and is incredibly sexy and rich." This got a short chuckle out of Kim, but she otherwise remained silent. "Now, I wouldn't mind if you want to keep this between us, but I know that that's not how you do things. Keeping things from your family and friends is not you, and the longer you wait the harder it will be."

"I know... just not right now, once I move out for sure." Late August, when Kim would move into her own place, closer to the university she would be attending, was fast approaching. "You should probably leave before anyone else comes home."

"OK," and with a quick farewell kiss Shego began to leave before being stopped by her redheaded girlfriend.

"Are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

"I have a few errands, but I should be done by lunch. You want to do something together?"

"Yeah, meet me by Bueno Nacho at 1:00?"

Shego gave her girlfriend a baffled look "...Are you asking me out to Bueno Nacho? And isn't the Buffoon working there now?"

"_Ron_ doesn't start until 2:00 and it just a place to meet up, you won't even have to go inside."

"OK princess, I'll see you tomorrow," and after a kiss and exchange of I love yous, Shego slipped out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of someone who is not me

Warning: KIGO

* * *

"I love the smell of nacos in the afternoon. It smells like... well nacos in the afternoon."

"Yeah! Nacos!" came the small shout in reply from Ron's shoulder.

Ron was just starting his shift at Bueno Nacho and already enjoying being surrounded by the smell of nacos. Ron had taken the job at Bueno Nacho not long after it had been rebuilt from the destruction the Lorwardian invasion had caused. Ron's reason for applying to the job was not because he needed the money, but because there was a staff shortage and the fast food place. Bueno Nacho was not going to be able to remain open 24/7 and therefore the people of Middleton would be cut off from a constant supply of nacos. Ron saw this as less of a job and more of a responsibility to the people of Middleton. _Of course there are other benefits to work here... _Ron thought as he took another big inhale of naco smell.

"Um... Sir?" a middle-aged woman approached the counter acting far to nervous to simply be ordering fast food.

"Hello ma'am. How may Bueno Nacho serve you today," Ron recited the suggested customer greeting, ready to provide delicious nacos. _I don't even know why we provide a choice, I mean, who doesn't like nacos?_

"W-well um... t-there's... ah... um," she took a moment to collect herself before trying again. "There's a couple having sex in the woman's washroom."

Ron froze, and his normally broad smile disappeared from his face. "W-w-w-wh-... come again?" he manage to stop himself from shouting the question. _Sex! In a public washroom! That's beyond sick and wrong! Wrongsick!_

"I said, There's a couple having sex in the woman's washroom."

Ron looked around to his co-workers, all of which were male, who made themselves appear busy when his gaze fell upon them. Realizing he would have to be the one to deal with this, he took a step towards the washrooms before stopping and turning back to the woman.

"T-there wasn't anyone else in there, was there?" he didn't enjoy the thought of getting yelled at by a bunch of women for walking in on them. Her response was a shake of her head. He took another step and again looked back. "T-there in a stall right? N-not out in the open?" A nod this time. Another few steps and he was outside the washroom and almost hyperventilating at this point. He could already hear some less than family friendly noises from inside.

"Alright buddy, let's do this," Ron spared his constant companion a glance before pushing open the door. Almost as soon as the door opened all noise stopped and Ron entered a quiet and apparently empty washroom, the only evidence to the contrary was that one of the stalls was closed.

"I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave." Ron announced to the room hoping that this was just a joke being played on him. There was a long pause before someone from the closed stall replied.

"Look buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but this is a _woman's_ washroom. And just what do mean by _two_? There's just me in here."

Ron froze again. _That almost sounded like Shego... but there's no way she'd be caught dead in Bueno Nacho. _"Ma'am, I am a Bueno Nacho employee, and I had a customer complain that there was a couple having sex in here," so focused on keeping his cool Ron didn't even notice when Rufus dashed under the stall.

"Look bud, I don't know what this customer of yours said but-" Ron could make out the sound of another person whispering while the woman spoke.

"I can hear your partner in there whispering," he cut the woman off. As he said this the whispering person let a fairly high pitched squeak in surprise. _That sounded very... girly... wonder who wears the pants in that relationship. _As he was thinking this Rufus ran out from under the stall, but Ron once again failed to notice him.

"Fine you caught us, happy? We'll leave." As she was saying this there was a rustling of clothing being put back in place, then silence.

After a couple seconds of silence Ron spoke up again, "I thought you said you were going to leave."

"We are, just umm you go first."

"Why? So you can continue what you were doing as soon as I leave?"

"No. It just that... my boyfriend's very embarrassed right now and doesn't want to be seen in the woman washroom."

"'Doesn't want to be seen in the woman washroom,' then why were you having sex in here?" this stitch was getting more annoying by the second.

"Hey, no ones ever accused him of being smart," this was followed by a small smacking sound. "Hey! It was _your_ idea to come in here."

"OK! Fine." Ron just wanted this to be over with. "I'll go outside and count to ten. You have until then to get out of here before I come back in. Deal?"

"Um, sure, deal."

Ron left the washroom and waited ten seconds before letting out a sigh; no one had left the washroom after him. "When is this going to be over?" he asked no one in particular. But, returning to the washroom he found that it was over. The washroom was empty and all the stall doors were open, as was the grate to the air ventilation. Ron looked to the naked mole rat on his shoulder, "Well Rufus, I think we've earned our first break of the day."

"Yep!"

* * *

"'Nobody will notice us. We'll be in and out in no time'"

"Shego..."

"Yeah, nice plan you had there Princess, and just who was it that caught us hmm?"

"Shego..." Kim continued to whine.

"No, it wasn't Shego, I was with you, remember? It was Rufus! And his pet Buffoon!"

"Ron's not a-"

"You know, the same two we do our best to avoid when we're in public together. Rufus isn't going to say anything is he?"

"No, but I had to bribe him with cheese. And I admit it. It was a bad idea. I just thought since we've been having so much trouble getting any alone time in private that maybe... trying in public might work? Argh! That makes no sense! Let's just go get something to eat."

"OK Princess, but after lunch I'll have to leave. Dr. D. has been bugging me about spending more time at the lair, claiming 'Now that the world has finally recognized my genius, people are going to be trying to steal my inventions all the time.'"

Kim laughed at Shego impression of her boss. "OK. What about tomorrow? We could go to the mall?"

"Sure thing Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of someone who is not me

Warning: KIGO

* * *

Monique glanced at the clock for the third time since she had entered the store. It had been thirty minutes since she had started work and the door to changing room three was still closed. There was no sign hung up on the door explaining why it was closed, and the person who had the last shift didn't say anything when they had crossed paths. She wasn't even supposed to be working today, but another employee had called in sick. _Oh well, I wont say no to more money,_ she had thought at the time. _There's no noise coming from inside... Well, since the store is empty I may as well check it out. _Monique approached the door and gave it a quick knock. From within the small room there was a muffled gasp followed by a few seconds of silence.

"...Hello?" a clearly feminine voice said from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to disturb you, but you've been in there a while. Is everything OK?"

"Um yes everything good... actually can you do something for me?"

"I'm here to help ma'am."

"OK," there was a rustling of clothing before a green sweater was thrown over the top. "Do you have this in the next size up."

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." Monique took the sweater and went over to where the sweaters were displayed. Looking down at the one in her hands Monique realized that it wasn't even from Club Banana. Turning back she froze when she saw that the door to changing room three was open and the small room was empty. "What the-" Monique cut herself off when she noticed some movement in the clothing racks. "Hey! What do you think your doing?" There was a yelp when she yelled, and when the woman from the changing room replied it came from a different place then the yelp. _Where did this second person come from?_

"I can explain..."

"You'd better, because I'm about to call security in here."

"OK, it's just that my girlfriend and I were trying to get some privacy..."

"Wait. Is this a 'girlfriend' girlfriend or a '_girlfriend' _girlfriend?"

"Um... the second one? The one with the hot lesbian sex-"

"Hold on, I don't need to hear your HLS-"

"Oh don't worry we weren't having sex in there, just making out. You see she's a screamer and-"

"OK! TMI girl! Just go back to the part where you and your '_girlfriend' _girlfriend were trying to get some privacy and you thought you'd find it in a Club Banana changing room."

"Well for the past couple of days whenever we were together someone would interrupt us."

"You couldn't just put up a 'do not disturb' sign?"

"No, she's still in the closet, which also why we were trying to sneak out."

"She's in the closet and the best place to get some alone time is in a Club Banana changing room? Tell me you're joking."

"I really wish I was."

Monique let out a sigh, _It's never a dull day in Middleton, is it? _"OK, assuming what you said is true, what now?"

"Um... you turn around and let us sneak out of here?"

"And how do I know your not trying to steal anything?"

"Well, one: I gave you my sweater, which is probably worth more than anything you have in here. And two: doesn't this place have sensors at the door that go off if stolen goods pass through them?"

_Hmm... sounds like she might be telling the truth... and I'm sure security could take care of them if the alarms go off, they don't sound very smart. _"OK lets say I let you go, what about your sweater?"

"Keep it, as an apology for causing so much trouble."

"Fine, you can go. But, just so you know, I'm friends with Kim Possible, and If those alarms go off she will find you."

"Um... right Kim Possible, yeah. Just turn around."

_She doesn't believe me. Now I'm hoping they are stealing things..._ Monique turned around and heard two pairs of footsteps quickly exit the store. No alarms were triggered. Monique looked to the sweater in her hands. _Well it _is _a rather nice sweater, even if green isn't my colour. Maybe Kim will like it._

* * *

"Your developing a fetish for sex in public places aren't you Pumpkin?"

"N-no! And we weren't even having sex!"

"Only because your too loud."

"And was it necessary to tell Monique that?"

"Just trying to gross her out so she'd let us leave sooner."

"Fine... and I'm sorry you had to give up your sweater, I don't suppose it was equal in price to the shirt you ripped apart?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I didn't exactly pay for it anyways."

"Shego! I thought you weren't going to steal anymore."

"Well... yes, but I never said I would return things I had already stolen, now did I?"

"Oh whatever, and no more sex in public place."

"OK, was never my idea in the first place. But, you're running out of friends to interrupt us anyways."

"I'm more worried about people who aren't my friends... like Bonnie."

"Bonnie? That the bitch you went to school with, the one who wants to get in your pants?"

"Get in my pants? What are you talking about?"

"Well, the way you said she was always picking on you, she obviously wants you."

"Ew! Shego that's gross. We hate each other, and we were always fighting." At that last remark Shego's only response was to give Kim a very flat look. "Well, not the way _we _used to fight, all anger and no passion."

"Whatever you say Princess." Shego said in a fake disbelieving tone. "I may not have a problem with those ten other women your with, but I have to draw the line somewhere, so I don't want to see you hanging around that Bonnie girl."

"Argh! Shego!"


	5. Chapter 5

Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of someone who is not me

Warning: KIGO

* * *

It had been a week since the incident at Club Banana and Kim and Shego had spent very little time together since then. Drakken had been whining to Shego to spend more time at the lair in order to guard the results of his genius, despite how many times Shego told him that no one wanted machines that exploded half the time, and just plain didn't work the other half. She had been debating getting her own place in Middleton, her nearest safe-house being in Upperton, as both a place for her and Kim to have some alone time and as a place to hide from Drakken that didn't require a lot of travel time. She had decided against it since Kim would be moving into her own apartment soon. On the other hand Kim had been all but forced to spend more time with her friends and family. They had been worried that she had been spending too much of her time alone, when in fact she had been with Shego most of that alone time, but she didn't tell them that. So, she had spent most of her free time hanging out with her friends when they weren't working, and her family when they were.

Spending time with her friends had been hard for Kim at first; she had to try her hardest not to blush when they had told her of their... interesting days at work. Kim accepted the green sweater from Monique, but being, as Shego would put it, a goodie-goodie, she had donated the stolen item to the Salvation Army, who were quite surprised to find a very expensive designer sweater in their donations. Despite how embarrassing it was for Kim it was at first, spending time with her friends was preferable to spending time with her family. Being with her family, more often then not, meant spending time with her mom, and Anne was determined to spend as much of their time together simply giving her daughter questioning looks, as if expecting her to blurt out everything (well, not quite _everything_) that had happened the day she had come home early.

But finally, it had happened. Kim's family and friends were all busy, and Shego had plasma threatened Drakken into leaving her alone. Shego had snuck her her way into Kim's bedroom and two had wasted little time in getting very close to one another. Most of Shego's clothing had disappeared first followed by Kim's pants. The plasma powered woman was about to make Kim's shirt disappear, carefully this time, Kim would be very upset if she tore apart another shirt, when...

Beep-Beep-Be-Beep!

"AH!" Thump.

"...was literally kicking me off the bed necessary?" Shego moaned from her place on the floor, rubbing her now sore backside.

"Quiet! I have to answer this."

"Why? It's probably just some old lady stuck in a tree."

"Shhh!" Kim picked up her kimmunicator and held it in a way so that only from her shoulders up was visible to the other person. "What's the stitch?"

Shego stayed on the floor for a moment grumbling to herself. "Stupid kimmunicator... I should have set that thing on fire..." It was than that a very devious idea appeared in her head. Smirking like the cat who was about to get the canary, Shego used all of her stealthy skills to slink her way onto the bed and into position between her girlfriend's legs...

* * *

"Whats the stitch?" the face of the red-headed hero appeared on Wade's main screen.

"Got a mission for... you..." Wade looked to the screen that displayed Kim's face. _Out of breath and flushed cheeks? Maybe she was exercising? _"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, no, n-OH!"

"Um... OK..." Kim's exclamation didn't do anything to assure him, but since Kim was trying to appear normal... " I umm got a report from Germany..."

"P-probably Demen-t-tor hu-UH!" Kim was now, almost franticly, squirming around.

"Yeah, there were reports of 'zombie like' behaviour in some villages in southern Germany."

"Z-zom-b-BIE!" Kim was now breathing heavily and appeared to be struggling to keep her eyes open. Wade decided that it would be best if he ended this call as soon as possible.

"No brain eating, just shuffling around not doing anything. There was umm a drug found in some of the food. German authorities traced the food back to a 'Herr Ed. Mentor', I was able to find were he's currently held up. Sending you the location now. Umm... Ron?"

"W-working, I-I got it cov-VERED!"

"Okayyy... ride will be-"

"G-got it c-c-COVERED!"

"Sure thing, talk to you-" Click. "Huh, that was weird." Wade's young mind was racing of to conclusions he would never speak of.

* * *

Click.

"SHE-GO-OH-OH!"

Kim collapsed down on to the bed, kimmunicator falling to the floor and immediately forgotten. She laid still, half trying to get her brain fired up again, and half basking in post orgasmic bliss. Shego, on the other hand, was resting her head on Kim's thigh smirking up at her girlfriend like the cat who had gotten the canary, his family, his friends, and every canary he had ever met. Shego listened to Kim's heavy breathing for a few moments before speaking.

"Was that you yelling at me, or moaning my name?"

"...B-both..." Kim had finally managed to gain control of some of her bodily functions, namely speech. "I c-can't believe you did that.." Shego only continued to smirk. "OK I can believe that that's something you _would _do, but that doesn't mean you should have!"

"Oh come on, you enjoyed it. I could tell."

"That's not the point! Wade is probably... never mind, we have to go." Kim got off the bed, her legs a bit wobbly, and made her way to her closet to get her mission outfit.

"_We?_ And where exactly are _we_ going?"

"You're coming with me."

"I don't remember agreeing to that. So, care to explain why I will be going with you? You're the goodie-goodie hero, not me. And remember, the puppy dog pout stopped working after I first saw you naked."

"Three reasons," Kim stepped out of her closet fully dressed, while Shego remained mostly naked on the bed. "First: you have a jet and I need a ride. The sooner I get there, the sooner I get done and then we can continue what we were doing."

"I'm sure many of the people who owe you favours can get you there just as fast if not faster then me."

"Second: you love me, and you'll do what you can to make sure I don't get hurt on this mission."

"Ha! Dementor is barely anymore competent then Dr. D. you could beat him blind folded." Kim smiled at her girlfriend's complement and continued.

"And finally, your jet has auto-pilot, does it not? It's a long way to Germany and I believe I owe you a... _favour_." Kim drew out the last 'r' in a purring like sound.

"...Wow Princess, bribing me with sexual favours now? That almost, dare I say, _evil_ of you. I must be rubbing off on you."

Kim responded with a very Shego like smirk, "Not yet, but if you're lucky, you will be soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of someone who is not me

Warning: KIGO (as if you didn't already know that)

* * *

The black and green jet soared through the air, carrying two people to their destination. It hadn't taken long for them to get in the air once Shego had agreed to go. Just a quick drive to Drakken's lair in Shego's high end sports car. They had made the drive in record time. The whole way there the passenger had been holding on for dear life while the driver laughed like a mad woman. Once they had arrived at the lair they luckily didn't have to deal with Drakken as he was still hiding and nursing his plasma burns. It had not taken Shego long to get them up in the air; she had a habit of keeping the jet in a state of near readiness for quick get a ways. A few hours into the flight the cockpit was empty, the only pilot being of the auto kind. The human pilot of the jet was currently in the passenger section of the jet attending to the single passenger. Although, it would be more accurate to say that the pilot was being attended to _by_ the passenger. Unlike how it was usually, the two were able to relax and take things slow. Most of the time that they had been together there had always been a chance someone would interrupt them, but now, who could possible interrupt them 30,000 ft in the air?

"Is that a phone?" a head of red hair popped from its position in between two pale green thighs.

"Unh... j-just ignore it." Shego had completely forgotten about the phone and could not even begin to think just who could possibly be calling her right now. This is partly because she could count how many people new the number on one hand (and still have enough fingers to write with) and partly because of what Kim had been doing with her tongue just moments before. So focused she was on her red-headed girlfriend she also forgot that the phone was connected to an answering machine, and if something wasn't done soon they would hear who was calling.

"_Shego? I know you're there. I was told that this number only works when you're flying. Now-"_

"_Now shut up you big idiot. I'm sure she would much rather speak to _me _anyways, you know, her fav-"_

"_Shego pickup-"_

"_-the phone."_

"What is this, some damn family conference call..." Shego grumbled and surprised Kim when she got up to answer the phone.

"You're actually going to answer it?"

"As much as I don't want to, yes. Now that Hego knows how to get in contact with me the only way I can stop this without speaking to them is destroying the phone, and I don't want to damage my jet." Shego put the phone on speaker and interrupted her brothers argument over who should speak to her first. "What the hell do you want."

"_Ah there you are Shego. I err... _we _wanted to talk to you."_

"That so? Wego, I though I said this number was for emergencies only."

"_Sorry sis, but Mego stole-"_

"_-it and gave it to Hego."_

"_What! Mego I can't believe you did that. One thief in this family is more then enough."_

"_Oh be quiet you big blue buffoon!" _

Shego wondered if she could just walk away and let her brothers argue amongst themselves, but decided to just get this over with. "OK, I don't care how you got the number since I'll now be changing it as soon as possible. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Shego was quickly remembering just why it was that Wego was the only part of Team GO that she still spoke to, and even then only rarely.

"_Well Shego, I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while now. I heard about how you helped save the world, and I figured that since you have returned to the side of heroic justice that-"_

"I'm going to return to Team GO?" Shego spoke this with as much scorn, sarcasm and disbelief as she could muster, which apparently all went right over Hego's head.

"_Really! That great! We can be a team again-"_

"_Wow you really are a buffoon, just another reason that _I _should have been the leader of Team GO."_

After a brief argument between the males, Hego finally grasped that Shego did not wish to rejoin Team GO. _"So... if your not going to rejoin us, then what are you doing?"_

Kim, who had been listening to the whole conversation, spoke up hoping that she could get Hego to stop pestering his sister before she blew a hole in her jet. "Right now she's with me."

"_...Miss Possible? Why are you- did Shego kidnap you! Hold on we'll rescue you-"_

"Wow, a minute ago I had 'returned to the side of heroic justice' and now I'm kidnapper. In fact, she needed a ride and I have a jet."

"_So... your joining Team Possible? Wait! I just had a brilliant idea." _The five people listening to him, muttered about how they doubted that. _"Instead of you joining Team Possible, we could join Team GO and_ _Team Possible together and become... Team GO Possible!" _There was a moment of silence after this while Shego stopped herself from yelling at her brother and/or destroying a part of her jet.

"...Wegos, please make sure Hego doesn't try to call back, GO tower may not survive if he does. And, next time I give you a phone number, please don't leave any physical evidence," and without even acknowledge her other brothers she hung up the phone.

"Team GO Possible? Really?"

"What did you expect? Its Hego."

"Are you sure he wasn't adopted or something?"

"No, he's just an idiot, and can we stop talking about them now?"

"Well... I suppose we have other activities we could return to..."

"Sorry, but talking to my brothers kills my sex drive faster than talking to Dr. D. Besides, we're going to be there soon, or have you forgotten the mission you are supposed to be on?"

"Fine, but I still owe you."

"Hmm can't wait princess."

* * *

AN: before you ask why she didn't just unplug the phone... it's some sort built in thing with no cords... yeah let's go with that.


	7. Chapter 7

Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of someone who is not me

Warning: KIGO

* * *

The mission went off without a hitch, even if there was a lot more snark coming from the "hero" side of things. Simply getting Shego to act as more than a taxi driver during the mission had been the hardest part for Kim. It had been the promise of a fight to work off her building frustration that had finally convinced Shego to go along. In truth, she had been planning to go along in the first place, she just liked fighting, in all its forms.

Having Shego along made things much different than Kim was used to. One of these differences was how they entered the lair. Usually the "heroes" would sneak in though one of the air ducts, but this time they left the front door a melted mess as they walked right in. When they had stumbled upon Dementor and his henchmen the teen hero had briefly wondered who would do what in this mission. Usually it would be Kim who would do the fighting while Ron or Rufus- Rufus or his pet Buffoon, Shego would argue- would stumble on a way to stop the villain. But, since both of the "heroes" were capable fighters who enjoyed fighting... all thoughts of who would do what left Kim's mind once the plasma began flying.

_OK, looks like its up to me o stop Dementor._ This was not a hard job for Kim as Dementor was just standing there, completely dumbfounded by Shego's presence. At first, when he saw Shego strolling in, he was thinking some unexpected help had arrived. When he noticed that Kim Possible was not far behind the pale-green skinned woman, he was confused but hoping that Shego had found a way to capture the young hero and was now delivering her to him. But, now that the plasma was flying and taking down his henchmen at an alarming pace, he didn't know what to think. He was startled out of his confusion by a tapping on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and saw that the red-headed hero had snuck up on him.

"Why don't you just lay down on the ground before Shego realize that you are the only one still standing?" Looking over his shoulder, he saw that, besides the two women who had come to foil his plan, he _was _the only one still standing. Giving a quick nod, he did as he was instructed, which didn't stop Shego from giving him a kick to helmet as she walked by. Kim stayed with the villain and his henchmen and waited for Global Justice to arrive. Shego, on the other hand, decided to explore the lair a bit. In truth she was avoiding GJ; despite being a _pardoned_ villain she still didn't want anything to do with them. It was while she was waiting for GJ to arrive that Kim realized something. _Once GJ takes these idiots away it will just be me and Shego... alone... in the middle of nowhere..._

* * *

Will Du was a professional, he told himself that at least once a day. He look around the now empty room analyzing it with a professional eye. Dementor and his men had been carted off to prison and a cure was being made to help to "zombie" villagers. All in all it had been a simple in and out job, but something didn't sit right with the GJ agent. The first oddity he notice was when he walked into the main room of the lair and Kim Possible was alone, no Ron Stoppable and no naked mole rat. When asked about this Kim had said that Ron was busy, but didn't deny or confirm whether she had done this alone. _There is no way an... _amateur_ like Miss Possible could have done this on her own. _Another thing he had noticed was the scorch marks around the room and on the henchmen. Scorch marks he was very familiar with; he had received more than a few during his time as a GJ agent. _It would be impossible, even for a Possible, to fight all those henchmen _and_ Shego at the same time. But, it appeared as if Shego had been attacking the henchmen... could she have been helping Miss Possible. Either way she had not mention Shego in anyway, that is... suspicious. _The third and final strike for Will had come when his team was leaving and the teen hero remained behind. _Usually she the first one to leave... something is certainly up and I intend to find out what. _

Will had left the lair with the rest of his team but had stayed behind outside watching the door. After a few minutes and no sign of Kim, Will had returned to the now empty main room of the lair. After his professional analysis of the room he noted that the only thing different from when he left was the lack of a certain teen hero. Will then proceeded to explore the rest of the sprawling lair. He walked through the halls, the only sound to be heard was the echoing of his footsteps. Will looked into rooms as he passed, all the doors were opened, seeing nothing of suspect until he came to a door that was closed. There was no noise coming from the other side of the door, but that didn't stop Will from being cautious. He slowly approached the door drawing his gun along the way. Coming to the door he threw it open only to come face to face with a smiling Kim Possible.

"Hey Will. What are you doing here?"

"Miss Possible." Will returned his gun to its holster, somewhat reluctantly. "I could ask you the same thing, in fact I will." When Kim simply remained there smiling he continued, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just having a look around." Will narrowed his eyes at her, she was certainly hiding something.

"Miss Possible must I remind you that this is a crime scene, not some playground. You've done your part, now leave the important part to the professionals." Will allowed himself a small smirk at that, thinking he had gotten one up on the teen.

"Important part? I would have thought stopping the villain was important."

Will gave a snort at that. "Are you forgetting the villagers poisoned by Dementor's drug. They aren't going to cure themselves."

"And you're doing so much to help them by sneaking around the lair, aren't you?"

Will glared at the smiling face of the teen, hating having to admit to himself that she was right. He decided to try a different tactic to find out what she was hiding. "I'm surprised that you were able to take out all those henchmen by yourself. Or did you? I noticed the scorch marks and I know of only one person who can make them."

"And who would that be, Duey-Boy?" That surprised him and he tried to keep is surprise under control, which he failed at if the smirk coming from the teen, who hadn't said anything, was anything to go by. Will instinctively reached for his gun as he spun around to face who had spoke.

"Shego." the woman in question was leaning against the wall and had pulled out a nail file, which she began to use once Will turned around.

"Hey Willy, why so jumpy," the woman had a large, even for Shego, smirk on her face.

"One must be cautious when there are _criminals_ walking around."

"Duey, my feelings, they are hurt." Shego added in a very fake hurt look, "And, are you forgetting the fact that I was pandered?"

"Your crimes may have been forgiven, but they will never be forgotten, and when you return to your old ways I will be there to stop you."

"Because you've had such tremendous success in the past? I'm glad to see you have regrown your eyebrows by the way."

Realizing that he probably wouldn't be getting anything out of the super-powered woman Will turn his attention back to Kim, but made sure to keep Shego in sight. "What is she doing here?" but it seemed as if Shego wasn't done with him.

"As you so helpfully pointed out, only one person can make those scorch mark. I was being good and helpful today, you know doing your job for you."

Will had had enough, now he was just trying to get out with some amount of dignity. "Consorting with criminals now Miss Possible. That's a slippery slope you're going down. Remember, crime doesn't pay," and with he started to walk off.

"I remember doing quite well for my self, until I went good again and lost _all_ my money."

"Ha, you think we don't know about you secret accounts Shego? That right, we know about your three alternate identities." Will's triumphant smirk faltered when Shego seemed unperturbed by Will's words.

"Oh, Woe is me! You have discovered my secret. What _ever_ shall I do?" Will gave the two a final glare before storming out of the lair. He hid himself outside and watched the two women leave before he himself left.

_Dr. Director will surely want to hear about this._


	8. Chapter 8

Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I still don't have the rights to Kim Possible

Warning: KIGO

* * *

It was very late by the time that they got back to Middleton. Much of the flight home had been spent making fun of Will, and Shego sharing stories of GJ's attempts at catching her, and how she had managed to escape. There weren't any intimate activities going on this time. Shego had worked out much of her frustration on Dementor's henchmen. They also had not gotten themselves worked up at the lair before Will had interrupted them. Shego had heard his loud footsteps almost as soon as he had entered the main room of the lair, so there had been only enough time for little more than a few kisses.

When they returned to Kim's house her family had already returned and gone to bed. Kim was uncomfortable with having sex while her family was home, even if they were asleep, but that didn't stop Shego from coming in for a good night kiss. A good night kiss which had become two, then three, then a full blown good night make out session on Kim's bed. While they didn't intend to go past first base, that didn't give them any more luck with interruptions.

Beep-Beep-Be-Beep!

"Again with the kimmunicator!" Shego growled as she got off her girlfriend, once again contemplating setting the device on fire.

Kim let out a sigh and picked up the device to answer it, but paused and gave her girlfriend a look. "Are you going to behave yourself this time?"

"I'll be on my best behaviour." Shego said this with the most innocent look she could muster, which didn't look at all innocent.

"Shego, your best behaviour is worse then many people worst behaviour." The kimmunicator did its best to get Kim's attention again.

"Oh, just answer the damn thing." Shego huffed as she went to stand by the window. She didn't leave yet as she was somewhat curious about the call.

Kim rolled her eyes and answered the kimmunicator. "Whats the stitch?"

"_Hello Miss Possible. I'm glad I was able to catch you before bed."_

"Dr. Director, hello. I-" Kim was cut off by Shego who had just sat down next to Kim.

"Hey Bets." To say Kim was surprised by Shego's actions would be an understatement.

"Shego! What are you doing!" Kim cried out at the same time that Dr. Director demanded that Shego not call her 'Bets'.

"Whatever you say _Bets._ And relax Kimmie, she already knows, don't you... Bets."

"_Yes... I do. But how did you know that I know?"_

"Well you see... GJ network security isn't as good as you must think."

"Shego! You said you weren't going to steal anymore. Hacking is a form of stealing as far as I'm concerned."

"Actually, I believe my exact words were that I'm not going to do anything you would disprove of."

"But I disprove of hacking."

"No you don't. How do you think Nerdlinger knows half of the things he know. It isn't by asking nicely I can tell you that."

"Well... how do you know that about Wade?"

"Because we ran into each other when we were both rooting around in GJ files. It's a pretty funny story in fact. We were so surprised to discover another person there that we started to attack each other. We called a truce though, when a GJ server got fried in the crossfire."

"_So that's what happened." _Dr. Director remembered the incident when a server mysteriously went down awhile back. Her remark was ignored by the couple.

"Why did I never hear of this?"

"Well, I'm guessing Wade never told you because he still doesn't know it was me. And I never told you because um... it never came up. Anyways, Bets you must of had a reason for calling." Shego quickly added the last part hopping to avoid an argument with Kim. Dr. Director however decided to continue with the hacking subject.

"_I suppose it's time we upgraded our security."_

"Nah, don't bother. Nerdlinger would have it cracked in no yime and would probably let me in as well. Besides, we already did that for you. Anyone who isn't GJ tries to access your servers and they'll get fried. Well, anyone besides Wade and myself."

"_Oh, well thank you, I guess."_

"It was mostly Wade anyways. Now-"

"Wait! If Dr. Director knows about us, and you knew that she knew by what was on GJ's computers, and Wade hacked GJ, that mean that Wade must know."

"Nah, that info was in Bets' private files. Nerdlinger is still too much of a goodie-goodie to be rooting around in there. _Now,_ can we get to the subject at hand?"

"_Very well Shego. I called because I had a rather interesting report from Agent Du. Is there anything you would like to say?"_

"I can just image what Will said." Kim let out sigh before continuing "Shego helped me on the mission because I asked her to. I am not planning on becoming a criminal and Shego is not planning on returning to her life of crime."

"_Good, I expected as much. Now I can honestly say that I questioned you and I was satisfied with your answers. That will be all, good night"_ Click.

"She called you at this time just for that? Does that woman never sleep?"

"I can't help but feel that she knew she would be interrupting us and that you would join in the conversation."

"Oh probably, Bets is sneaky like that, but I'm sneakier and I'll get her back." Shego thought for a moment and a very devious look grew on her face.

"Shego, what are you planning?"

"Oh, just wondering how Bets would react to having her desktop background replaced with lesbian porn."

"That's um... I'm not going to get involved."

"That's probably for the best." Shego took a moment to look around the room she was standing in. It was full of boxes many of them full. "So, packing already?"

"Well I am moving the weekend after next." Kim took a moment to survey the room aswell. "So um are you going to be busy that weekend?"

"Don't know yet. Why?"

"I was thinking you could come help, and you know, let everyone get to know you outside of the villainy work before I break the big news to them."

"That- that sounds like a great idea. I be there for sure, but just so you know Dr. D. is probably going to tag along."

"Great, he will probably come up with some plan to make moving easier that ends up setting fire to half my stuff."

"Don't worry Pumpkin, I'll keep him in check. I won't let him hurt your cuddle buddies."

"Thanks Shego." Kim also gave Shego a soft kiss to show her thanks.

"Good night Princess," and with one final kiss Shego slide out the window and into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I still don't have the rights to Kim Possible... or do I?

Nope.

Warning: KIGO... have you been warned enough yet? I've been putting this at the beginning of every chapter and in the summary. It's not going to change anytime soon.

* * *

It was moving day, and was as chaotic as one would expect given the people involved. Not only had Shego and Drakken arrived to lend a hand, but so had Ron, Monique and a robot with Wade's face. Kim had warned everyone that the two former villains would be there, but that didn't stop the near constant side glances aimed at them. They didn't mind though, Shego was used to people watching her, and even enjoyed it to some degree, and Drakken was just to oblivious to notice. One thing that everyone was oblivious to was how Shego was avoiding Monique in hopes that the fashion girl would not hear and recognize her voice. All in all the day had gone well if a bit... exciting.

The excitement had started when the ex-villains had arrived, fashionably late Shego had put it. They had been greeted at the door by a smiling Kim and two rockets flying at their heads. While Drakken screamed like a child and hid behind Shego, she just blasted the rockets out of the air with perfect accuracy.

"Tweebs!" Kim momentarily forgot about inviting the two ex-villains in as she chased off her brothers. Shego just stood on the doorstep and gave a small chuckle, remembering her own sibling's hijinks. Drakken remained cowering behind Shego. With all his years of working with Shego he had developed a sort of sixth sense for when projectiles were coming at him, but had not yet mastered the art of dodging. It was up the two Doctors Possible to greet them at the door.

"Hello Shego, Drew. Come on in."

"Hello to you too, Doctors P." Shego stepped forward into the house dragging a still cowering Drakken. There was a moment of tense silence as the adults just stood there watching each other. James' eyes darted back and forth between the two guest, as if he was waiting for them to start something evil. Anne had her eyes solely on Shego, studying the woman she believed to be in a relationship with her daughter. Shego returned Anne's look with a questioning one of her own, as if daring the mother to say something to her. Drakken's eyes darted around nervously looking for anymore projectiles seeking to harm him. They were all saved from this awkward moment by Kim's return.

"Hello Shego, and Drakken. I'm glad to see you both again without having to fear for my life."

"Like wise Kim Possible, and I believe congratulations are in order. I still remember when I first moved out of my mother's place."

"That's because it was only like, five years ago."

"I'll have you know Shego, it was _six _years, two months and seventeen days ago." Drakken boasted to his henchwoman, to everyone's amusement.

"But hey, who's counting?" Kim decided now would be a good time to cut in, before Drakken started to whine, he already had the petulant child look on his face.

"Well dad, now that they're here, maybe we should get started?"

"Oh, so you left all the hard work for us to arrive?"

"Well... we need your hovercraft for some of the bigger things."

"Oh, so _that's_ why we're here, you needed the hovercraft."

"It's not the only reason-"

"No, save it princess _I _see how it is. The two villains, having given up their criminal life style and paid their dues to society, being forced into the most lowly of positions: movers, for the great Kim Possible. Oh how the mighty have fallen." Anne watched the back and forth between the two younger females like one would watch a tennis match, a small smile growing on her face.

"Um... let's get started shall we? Most of the stuff is in the living room."

Kim's moving out had officially began with the Possible family, plus Shego and Drakken, moving her belonging out into the various vehicles available. The twins were asked to stop helping after the second box, strapped to a rocket, ended up on the other side of the street. They disappeared into the house followed by Drakken, he wasn't being much help anyways. Shego, being the strongest there, was left with the heaviest of the lifting, being helped by Kim or James for the larger items. Despite only four people doing any of the work, it went by fairly quickly; Kim was leaving some of her things at her parent's place. They had manage to fit everything into two cars and the hovercraft with enough room left over for everyone to travel to Kim's apartment. When they were done James called into the house for the boys. The twins, along with Drakken, came out of the house covered in ash and smoking slightly. In response to the questioning looks they received, Jim and Tim pointed at Drakken, who pointed right back at them. After a fast clean-up they were all off to the apartment on the other side of Middleton.

When they arrived at the apartment building they were met by Ron, and with him Rufus, Monique and a robot with Wade's face. They had more people then necessary for moving, but they were also planning on having barbeque outside for supper and a chance to meet Kim's new neighbours. Getting Kim moved into the apartment proved to be much more difficult then moving her out of the house. The apartment was on the fourth floor of the five storey building and many of the larger items would not fit in the elevator. Discovering this, Drakken pulled a device out of the hovercraft that resembled a catapult claiming it would help. Despite everyone's protest, and the twin's encouragement, he insistent on trying it out. Luckily for Kim it had caught fire and collapsed on top of Drakken before he was even done setting it up. No one had questioned the fact that the fire had been green.

Once again Shego had to do a lot of heavy lifting, but this time Ron was there to lend a hand as well, even throwing in some monkey magic when required. Although, getting the two of them to work together had been a chore of its own. Cries of "Watch where you're going, Buffoon!" could be heard through out the building, along with "Hurry up monkey boy!" and "Rufus, could you tell your pet to slow down!" Fortunately nothing was damaged, except maybe Ron's eardrums. Once everything was in the apartment Kim, her mother and Monique began unpacking and setting up the essentials, while Ron, James and Shego began preparing for the barbeque and the Wade-bot entertained the twins and Drakken. Wade would later need to make a great many repairs to the robot.

Once everything was prepared they all went out to meet the neighbours. Three barbeques had been set up outside, one from the Possibles, one from Ron and one from the apartment building. A table had also been brought out for the food and many of the buildings residents also provided things for people to eat. Ron and James were doing most of the cooking providing plenty of hamburgers and hotdogs to eat. Shego had also demonstrated cooking with plasma, though Kim was the only one willing to try the plasma cooked food at first. Some others tried it once Kim had shown no adverse affects to the food, even remarking how good it tasted.

Almost everyone who lived in the building, and some people from neighbouring buildings, showed up to the get together and enjoyed themselves. Wade even showed up in person after his robot had gone out of commission, and into orbit. Yes everyone had a blast, and no one even noticed when the person the event was for snuck off with one of the guest...

* * *

"Dear? Have you seen Kimmie-Cub lately? I wanted to take some pictures." Anne approached her husband who was still at the grill.

"Um... no, not lately, but then again I've been here most of the time."

"Hmm maybe she went up to the apartment for something. I'll go find her."

"No honey," James stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "I'll go find her, I need to get out from behind the grill anyways."

"OK dear." They shared a quick kiss before James strolled back into the building. He was already well on his way up when Anne took another survey of the gathering, this time noticing that Shego had disappeared as well._ Oh no..._

* * *

James was handling his daughter's moving much better then he had expected. While he was worried about his daughter, as any parent would be, he realized that she was growing up and it was time for her to start out on her own. He was very proud of what his Kimmie-cub had accomplished so far, saving the world multiple time, and he knew she could take care of her self, but she would always be his little girl. Some of his fears had disappeared when he looked a the gathering of Kim's new neighbours and the only young males he saw appeared to already have girlfriends.

When James reach the closed door to his daughter's apartment he stopped for a bit. _Should I just walk in or should I knock first..._ He check the door to see if was locked, it wasn't, but still he hesitated not feeling right just walking in announced. He decided to ring the doorbell, he could always play it off as a test to see if it worked if Kim asked. There were a couple seconds of nothing before two sets of footsteps approached the door.

"Oh, h-hi dad..."

"There you are Kimmie-cub. Your mother is looking for you outside..." looking behind his daughter he noticed that Shego was with her. He gave the ex-villain a questioning look with more then a little suspicion, which Kim noticed.

"Um w-we were ah-"

"Kimmie was just showing me around the apartment and I giving suggestions for security she could install."

"Y-yeah what we were doing."

"Security? What do you know about security?"

"Who would know more then someone who spent most of their adult life breaking into places?"

"...I suppose that's true-"

"And you don't want any _boys _sneaking in here, do you?" James visible perked up at this.

"No, no, of course not." James' attention was now focused on the pale-green woman, almost forgetting his daughter's presence. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking of several new systems that my company has-"

"Wait, y_our_ company?"

"Yes, just something I started up in order to have some legitimate income. Here's my card." Shego handed James a small business card which he stared at in shock for a second.

"This- this is the same company who does security for the space centre..."

"I'm not surprised, we have a lot of high profile clients all around the world. I started up the company not long after I became a thief when I saw just how bad security was first hand. Beside, it's a lot easier to break into a place when you're the one who designed the security..."

Kim left the two to discuss the security of her apartment in order to see what her mother had wanted. _And it's Shego to the rescue... again. I really need to tell people about us, but for now I'm just glad she's getting along with everyone. _


	10. Chapter 10

Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: If you think I own Kim Possible, you are wrong.

* * *

Kim was fully settled into her apartment. It was weird at first, living on her own, but she was getting accustomed to it. She didn't miss family a lot, it was only a twenty minute drive to her parents house and she talked to them everyday over the phone. Her relationship with her friends hadn't changed much; her apartment was farther away from where they lived but closer to where they worked then her parents house. They would usually stop in before or after work to visit, but the one person she had most wanted to have visit had been absent. Kim figured that she would rather enjoy living in this apartment. She would _especially_ enjoy the privacy it enabled.

There was a week in between moving day and the start of classes, and Kim had intended to use the time to the fullest. Unfortunately, certain events had conspired against her in that regard. Some idiot had actually tried to steal something from Drakken and now he was being extra paranoid. Kim was tempted to go a beat the thief up, but Shego had already done a number on him. They made sure to talk over phone as often as possible and Shego had promised a visit before Kim's life was consumed by class work. Kim still hadn't come out to her friends and family and Shego still wasn't pushing her to.

It was just two days before the start of classes that Shego showed up at Kim's door. It hadn't taken them long to get into the bedroom. There was a trail of clothing leading to the bed from the front door, which they had barely managed to close and lock in their frenzied state. Shego pined Kim to to the bed in a position that reminded them days when they fought each other on a regular bases. Warm pale green hands ran down Kim's sides as black lips attacked her throat. It hadn't even been a minute and she was moaning and near to begging for more of her lover's touch. The black lips began their journey down Kim's body. Kisses were planted on every inch of her flesh, followed by licks, sucks and nips. Every kiss downward brought Shego closer and closer to-

Ding-Dong!

"God damn it! I'm going to kill them!"

"You can't kill them Kimmie, They're not worth wasting your pardon"

"My pardon? What are you... oh. Ha ha aren't you funny." It was only a few weeks ago that Kim had used that line on Shego when she threatened to kill Drakken.

"Yes I am... are you going to answer that? Or should I continue?" Despite what she had said, Kim had not moved off the bed.

"No, I-" Ding-Dong! "Argh! Just a minute!" Kim hoped that who ever was on the other side of the door heard her and would stop ringing the door bell. "It doesn't sound as if they are going away anytime soon."

"I suppose not... you want me to get into the closet?" Shego asked with a chuckle, but was only half joking. She would hide in a closet, again, if Kim asked her to; she would do anything for her princess if she asked, even though Shego made a point to always argue.

Kim opened her mouth to respond, but stopped herself. She looked down at her girlfriend, they had been together for only a few months, but Shego had always been there for her, even when they were supposed arch-enemies. But, they were only a couple in private, never in public. Kim tried to think of why that was, but she couldn't anymore. "...no"

"No?" Shego was a bit surprised, but she figured so long as they were both dressed they could pretend she was there for just a friendly visit.

"No, get dress. _We _are going to answer the door, together, as a couple."

"Um... OK, if you're sure."

"Yes, I'm sure." They got dressed in silence, but it still took them longer then it would have if they had each been alone, they couldn't help but watch each other. Once finished they shared a quick kiss before Kim grabbed Shego's hand and pulled her towards the door. Still hand in hand, Kim reached out and opened the door...

_The End _

* * *

AN: Whose behind door number one? I have no idea, which is why this ends here. I am not against the idea of a sequel (or prequel) to this, I just don't really have any ideas as to what would happen. As you can see on my profile I have plenty of ideas for other fics, so continuing the BCD series probably won't be happening anytime soon unless I get a truly brilliant idea.


End file.
